


Into Obedience

by FluidMimikyu



Series: Soft and Rough [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Soft Dom Aziraphale, Sub Crowley, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), slight praise kink, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluidMimikyu/pseuds/FluidMimikyu
Summary: Crowley could hear everything.Over the sound of blood pounding in his ears, he heard the creaking of wood in the room he was in settling.He heard the rain that was outside beating against the glass pane of the window that he knew was currently drawn shut by the curtains.He heard the sound of people talking outside the building he was in, but it was all muffled and he couldn't hear specific details of the conversations.Those things weren't what he was really listening for, though.





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley could hear everything. 

Over the sound of blood pounding in his ears, he heard the creaking of wood in the room he was in settling. 

He heard the rain that was outside beating against the glass pane of the window that he knew was currently drawn shut by the curtains.

He heard the sound of people talking outside the building he was in, but it was all muffled and he couldn't hear specific details of the conversations.

Those things weren't what he was really listening for, though. 

Finally...finally...after what seemed like an agonizingly long time, he heard the noise he'd been wanting and turned towards it. It was the sound of a jacket sliding off shoulders, being folded, and being placed somewhere in the room. Crowley felt his breath catch and log itself in his chest, want and need rising at such a high rate he felt dizzy. 

He was able to take a deep breath after a moment and shivered as he could smell the person in the room. Tea, honey, lavender, and just the slightest scent of sunkissed apples which thrilled Crowley deep in his core. 

Crowley could smell the plants that were obviously craning towards the hall trying to get a sense of what was happening in the room. He'd deal with them later. They'd become too...spoiled lately.

He turned his attention back towards the being in the room with him. He heard the clicking of heels on a pair of shoes grow slowly, teasingly closer. Each step caused Crowley's heart to jump an extra beat in his chest. His erection grew more painful in his pants that were basically part of his skin and he shifted where he was seated, hoping to adjusting his aching cock to a more comfortable position and hoping to gain a small amount of friction.

He gained neither of those things.

Crowley groaned in frustration and pain. He all but melted when a hand, soft and warm, was placed on his chest. 

"Aziraphale…" Crowley croaked out. He felt like he hadn't uttered a word in eons.

"Shh...I'm here, darling…" Came the soft yet firm voice. Crowley felt Aziraphale's hand remove itself just enough so only fingertips were left to graze on the skin. They trailed slowly upwards, tracing over Crowley's collarbone and causing him to tremble before the entire hand cupped his cheek. Crowley turned his head so his lips were brushing the soft palm, feeling an overwhelming amount of relief and desperation as this small touch.

"Oh, Crowley...you look positively lovely like this…" Aziraphale whispered against his ear.

A high whimper came from somewhere and Crowley was pretty positive it came from his throat. 

"Mmm...where to begin with this delicious feast before my eyes? Should I start with one of my favorite places…"

Aziraphale's thumb hooked itself into Crowley's mouth, opening it and causing a pant to escape. 

"Should I start with this lovely, sinful, tempting mouth of yours with that wicked tongue. Should I kiss you till your lips are swollen and red? Should I make you suck my fingers while I masturbate? Should I pull you to your knees and have you suck me off with your sinful mouth?"

Crowley whined in response and let his forked tongue caressed Aziraphale's thumb that was still hooked in his mouth to keep it open. He heard Aziraphale chuckle softly. 

"No. No I don't think I'll do any of that right now. Let's move on." Aziraphale removed his thumb and Crowley whined again. He moved his hand down to the demon's chest and Crowley knew he was trembling under the angel's touch. 

"Ah, this broad, lithe chest of yours...such a blank canvas for me to leave what I'd like in it. Bite marks, bruises, welts, kisses. Then, of course, there's these…" The pad of a finger grazed over one of Crowley's nipples and caused the demon to hiss and arch his back a bit. 

"These have been erect for a while. So much fun to bite and pull at these, watching you writhe...should I do that to you now? Should I bite at your nipples till you're screaming?"

Crowley swallowed thickly, his brain only half functioning. 

"Speaking of erect... Aziraphale's hand suddenly cupped Crowley's stiff erection causing a choked gasp to escape the demon. "You are quite erect right now aren't you?" He slowly began to stroke the outline of the cock through the tight pants. Crowley threw his head back, mouth open in a pant, knowing a line of drool was dribbling down the corner of his mouth.

"Just knowing I'm here...but not sure where...it excites you doesn't it…?" Aziraphale said, his voice soft but low. "It's heightened all your other senses, including your nerves. So every touch is 10 times more. 10 times more painful, 10 times more pleasurable." Aziraphale tugged at the clothed knot behind Crowley's head that secured the blind across his eyes. 

"A-Aziraphale, for f-fucks sake…" Crowley cried. He wanted to grab at the angel and pull him down on top of him and grind up into him to gain the friction he desperately desired. But he couldn't. 

"And then...we can't forget these…" Aziraphale pulled at the cuffs around Crowley's wrists. "The only reason you've been so good and obedient and stayed where you are is because I cuffed your wrists behind you…"

Aziraphale chuckled a bit. "Mmm...the Great Serpent of the Garden, cuffed and blinded into a obedience...what a delicious picture, my dear."

"Angel, c'mon…" 

"Mmm...I guess I'll be a little merciful, but you have to choose which I remove. The blind or the cuffs."

"The blind." Crowley panted out immediately. 

"Really?" Aziraphale asked, surprised.

"I can do without my hands, but not being able to see you is killing me." Crowley said, his voice cracking a bit. "I need to see you…"

The blind was quickly removed and before Crowley could blink away the haze, he was pushed back onto the bed with a lip bruising kiss. Crowley moaned and slithered his tongue out, gaining admittance into the angel's mouth. Aziraphale tasted sweet, he always tasted sweet. It was something Crowley would never grow tired of. 

Aziraphale eventually pulled away and Crowley finally got to see his angel. Somebody he was fucking gorgeous. White curls sitting on his head like a crown, glossy blue eyes, and flushed round cheeks. Just finally seeing Aziraphale made his cock twitch. 

The angel pushed back some of the red bangs hanging on Crowley's eyes and smiled. 

"You're quite lovely when you're mussed up, my dear. All a wreck, just for me…"

He slid a knee between Crowley's leg, grinding it a bit against Crowley's trapped erection. The demon groaned loudly, arching his back, wanting more. 

Aziraphale ran his hands down Crowley's tight abs before reaching the button and zipper of the tight pants. He quickly undid them and relished in the sound coming from Crowley. 

"Lift your hips a bit, dear." 

Crowley obeyed and the pants quickly came off. The demon hissed at the sudden chill on his hot, throbbing cock.

He suddenly cried out as Aziraphale did a fre quick pumps on his cock then removed his hand.

"F-Fuck..!!!"

The angel did that a few more times, pumping the demon's cock quickly, just enough to cause a cry, before removing his touch all together.

By the 5th time, Crowley was in tears from frustration.

"For fucks sake, Aziraphale just fuck me already!!!!"

If Crowley didn't know any better, he could have sworn he saw a wicked smile on Aziraphale's face.

"What do you need to say in order to receive that, dear?"

The demon growled.

"No. I'm not doing it…"

"Then I guess I'll keep doing this…" He quickly pumped Crowley cock a few, making precum squirt out a bit and causing Crowley to scream and shake violently. 

"P-PLEASE…!! PLEASE, AZIRAPHALE, FUCK ME!! PLEASE STICK YOUR COCK IN ME ALREADY, PLEASE!!!" Crowley cried out, tears in his eyes again, needing release so bad.

Aziraphale smiled, leaned over, and kissed Crowley's forehead.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it dear…?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't written much.  
I've had writers block plus I've been feeling down lately. Hopefully this helps lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale smiled, leaned over, and kissed Crowley's forehead.
> 
> "That wasn't so hard, now was it dear…?"

Aziraphale smiled, leaned over, and kissed Crowley's forehead.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it dear…?"

Crowley shivered under the gentle breath of a kiss, staring up at the angel with wet, golden eyes as tears continued to roll down his face from frustration, pleasure, and pain. 

Aziraphale hummed, still smiling. 

"Oh, my dear. You're so wound up. So ready to combust by the greed of lust...it's so wonderful to watch…"

He trailed a single finger up the underside of Crowley's stiff cock. The demon shrieked, tossing his head side to side, his back arched off the bed in the hopes that doing that would drive his cock deeper into the angel's hand. 

Aziraphale took notice of the reddish-purple hue the tip of Crowley's cock was taking on. How the thick vein underneath throbbed rapidly and his balls were taut and ready to release. It looked painful and oh so sensitive. Aziraphale loved when it was like this. He quickly stripped himself of his own pants and underwear (still folding them even though they ended up on the floor) before settling between Crowley's legs. He miracled a bottle of lube, then grasped both their cocks together.

He watched Crowley's face twist with pain and pleasure and need. That forked tongue hung out and was leaving dribble down Crowley's chin. His eyes were shifting between hooded in glossy pleasure and pinched shut in pain and need. Those sharp cheeks were flushed in a deep crimson color and stained with tears. 

Aziraphale poured lube over their pressed together cocks, feeling the cool gel slide between them. It made a chill travel down his back and into his cock, making him groan a bit. 

Then slowly, ever slowly, he began to pump both them together, feeling the twist in his groin as the feeling of that thick, throbbing vein under Crowley's erection rubbed against his own. He dared not close his eyes as he didn't want to miss a second of the sight before him.

Crowley was arching so much he was sure to have a sore back the next day. He rutted sloppily up against Aziraphale's strokes, trying desperately to increase the rhythm and friction and crying out when the angel didn't budge from his current strokes. He pulled on the restraints behind his back, a small bit of him hoping they'd snap but knowing they wouldn't. Aziraphale would have made sure they wouldn't. 

Aziraphale leaned over, hand still wrapped about both cocks, and took the demon's bottom lip between his teeth, suckling and pulling on it. Crowley groaned and Aziraphale took that window to plunge his tongue deep into the fanged mouth, groaning himself as he watched yellow eyes roll up at the ceiling in ecstasy. He explored all the crevasses of Crowley's mouth, as he had done hundreds of times before already but still had not and would not grow tired of it. He could taste hints of cinnamon, dark coffee, and sharp slightest sharp bite of metal on Crowley's tongue.

The kiss turned desperate; teeth clashing, tongues dancing with each other, lips bitten and red. As the kiss grew so did Aziraphale's strokes on their erections. The rhythm picked up, much to Crowley's pleasure, and the demon groaned deep in Aziraphale's mouth. Aziraphale could feel Crowley's erection throbbing as his release was coming soon. The veins pulsed and grew thicker, the demon's breath was hitched and he trembled every time the angel stroked the tip. 

"A-Aziraphale I-I'm gonna…" panted Crowley, his brain more mush than a functioning organ at this point.

"Go on then...let me see you cum for me…" Aziraphale was close himself, could feel the twisting ache in his balls telling him he was close, but he would not. Not until his precious demon came. 

He was a generous lover in that way; he always made sure Crowley had his pleasure before he had his. Even if he dominated him for hours, deprived him of touch, cumming, and sight, whipped him, bound him, controlled him...he always made sure Crowley came first. 

Aziraphale twisted his wrist just the right way, causing Crowley's eyes rolled in the back of his head and a long groan to slither out his lips as he came in long white strips on his stomach and on Aziraphale's hand and cock. 

The angel didn't waste a second. He straddled Crowley's chest, pulled up the red haired head with both hands and plunging his thick cock deep into Crowley's lustful mouth. Crowley moaned around the erection, causing pleasurable vibrations to travel up the shaft and into his balls. His tongue slithered under it, caressing the vein underneath while the wickedly long tongue wrapped around the base of the cock, stroking it slightly. 

Aziraphale moaned and began thrusting deep into the back of the demon's throat, watching as Crowley's eyes glowed with lust and submission.

"That's my good, dear boy...swallowing my cock so nicely for me as always...what a good, good demon you are…" He stroked Crowley's cheek with a thumb, listening to the whimper and seeing those golden eyes close shut from Aziraphale's praise. 

"Are you going to swallow my cum, dear? We both know you actually like it almost as much as you like when I fill you…" 

Crowley felt his rehardened cock twitch, hoping that Aziraphale would not only cum down his throat but also fill him. 

He slid his tongue back up and wound it around the tip of the erection thrusting in his mouth. Thank somebody for his unique tongue right now. He teased the tips hole with his snakish tongue, hoping that would be the push to push Aziraphale over.

Aziraphale gasped and couldn't warn Crowley fast enough as he slammed his cock deep down the demon's throat, feeling Crowley moan as he released his thick cum. He felt Crowley swallow a couple times, heard the satisfying noise of his seed being swallowed, then slowly pulled out of the warm mouth. 

Crowley laid on the bed, hazy, lips red, eyes glossy and pupils blown wide. A small drip of cum ran down the corner of his mouth, making Aziraphale smile slightly. 

Aziraphale leaned down, cupping the burning, flushed cheek, and kissed Crowley, tasting himself on those swollen lips. The demon hummed slightly, the kiss bringing him back from his fog. The ethereal being pulled away and smiled.

"Ready for more?"

"Always…" whispered Crowley.

"That's a good boy."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story has one more chapter left in it!!!!


End file.
